Maltrato
by Flaite
Summary: Kenny había descubrido los maltratos que sufría Butters, ahora el se había propuesto proteger a la princesa aunque en el camino los sentimientos se mezclaran el la tarea


_Primero que nada, hola a todos! esta es mi primera historia en esta plataforma. Anteriormente estaba en Wattpad pero me llevo malas experiencias. Sin más que decir, empezamos_.

 _Los personajes no son mios! y lamento las faltas de ortografía :c ahora si vamos a empezar_

Todos en los camarines se habían ido, pero para la mala suerte de Kenny tuvo que hacer ejercicios extras y ir tarde a ellos. Mientras se cambiaba escucho ruidos de alguna parte de esos baños, extrañado por ello ademas de creer que estaba solo, se acercaba lentamente al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Encontrando una espalda blanca como un papel, con marcas de heridas que algunas se notaban recientes y otras antiguas como esas cicatrices de colillas de cigarro. Ahora se preguntaba quien había sufrido todos esos golpes, el chico se dio vuelta para mostrar la frágil cara de Leopold "Butters" Stotch el niño más inocente de la escuela aun con sus 17 años, veía su frágil cara con lágrimas y una mueca de terror.

 _-oh no, mi padre va a matarme cuando vea lo que hice, ¿¡aho-ahora que hago!?-_ Las lágrimas salían con más fuerza de sus ojos celestes y su nariz se ponía roja. Recordó que Cartman le había arrojado Témpera roja en su ropa de gimnasia, no sabía lo aterrado que estaba. Se acercó al otro rubio con su polera en mano mostrando su torso con cicatrices por todas sus muertes, el otro se asusto más con la presencia del otro e inmediatamente seco sus lágrimas aunque ya se notaba el camino que recorrieron en ese frágil rostro _-¿Qué haces aquí Kenny?_ Creí que todos se habían ido-Se notaba lo nervioso que estaba - _Tuve que quedarme y por eso estoy aquí, ¿Estabas llorando?-_ Aunque el ya sabía que si, deseaba saber lo que decía este.

 _-no, solo... me entro algo a los ojos-_ Sonreía con esa típica inocencia que mostraba cada día, ahora sabía que era fingida. _-oh, bueno_ _Butters, necesito pedirte algo, al otro lado tuyo esta mi bolso de cambio-_ Este al escuchar eso tomo su chaleco y se lo puso encima de su frágil cuerpo para ocultar sus heridas, dando media vuelta tomo el bolso del de mayor altura sin darse cuenta que este cambio sus poleras para que tuviera la suya que estaba relativamente limpia - _Toma-_ Le entrego el bolso y el otro solo se fue corriendo.

Este miro extrañado ¿No debía cambiarse? Mínimo ponerse la polera, tomo sus cosas y las guardo en su bolso rápido para irse a casa, con su **_linda familia que lo amaba, respetaba y lo mas importante Cuidaba_**. Caminando solo en la calle de aquel pueblo, le gustaba llamarlo el pueblo fantasma pues no hay casi nadie en las calles, todos tienen algo interesante que hacer menos el, a sus 17 años nada cambio y lo único que lo animaba era una promesa sin cumplir

 _Te prometo que cuando termine la universidad volveré por ti y te sacaré de este maldito pueblo, de este pueblo fantasma que atrapa a los pequeños angeles como nosotros._

Lamentablemente de esa promesa han pasado varios años, 8 desde que se prometió y aun no lo ve llegar por el, notaba algo malo en el camino como siempre cada paso que se daba cerca de su casa provenía la muerte, las flores marchitas como un ambiente pesado en ella. Se quedo mirando la puerta de su amado hogar para meter la llave y volver a la realidad

 _-Ya llegue Madre-_

Estaba temblando con solo decir eso, apareció su padre en vez de ella pidiendo su bolso cosa que el le entrego. El hombre se encontraba revisando todo, que todo este en su lugar y nada este raro como su hijo pero para su mala suerte había perdido algo, su toalla. - _Te falta tu toalla jovencito-_ El chico entro en una crisis, sus ojos mostraban el miedo, como si viera a la misma muerte en persona. _-tal vez se quedo en la escuela, pu-puedo ir por ella ahora, padre-_ Su respiración se había vuelto agitada - _Sabes que no me gusta este comportamiento Butters. Te espero abajo-_ Dijo por ultimo su padre para darse media vuelta y caminar a la cocina. El de ojos celestes se encontraba llorando tomando sus cosas ahora en el suelo y caminando a su cuarto mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, ya sabia lo que vendría, lo sabía de memoria lamentablemente. Luego de dejar sus cosas en su cuarto bajo a la primera planta donde se encontraba su padre esperandole con su madre al lado de el, abrió una puerta secreta en el vacío que dejaba las escaleras y entro junto a su padre. Bajaron al sotano donde este se saco su chaleco y su polera para dejar a plena vista su cuerpo, un cuerpo débil y blanco como la misma nieve.

Se sentó dando la espalda a su padre mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas, _-Sabes que hago esto por tu bien querido hijo-_ Decía su padre para quitarse el cinturon, doblarlo y empezar a golpear su espalda con esta, el niño solo gritaba de dolor cada vez que le llegaba otro golpe de su padre mientras su espalda se llenaba de heridas, moratones y abría otras cicatrices tanto físicas como psicológicas.

Estuvo su padre así hasta que por fin se aburrió y con el mismo tono severo declaro _-estas castigado otra vez, de lunes a viernes debes castigarte en tu cuarto con 20 golpes. Tu madre debe estar ahí para contarlos, ahora arreglate que tu madre debe haber dejado lista la cena-_ Y con eso se fue por las escaleras a la primera planta de la casa mientras el pobre Leopold lloraba en medio de esa habitación de tortura o mejor dicho de "amor" que le daba su padre. Su madre bajo a limpiar sus heridas para que su ropa no se manchará tanto y ella no le costara lavar ese desastre, una vez terminado se retiro sin decir ninguna palabra, **Sin proteger a su hijo.** Se levanto y volvió a vestir para ir arriba y comer como si nada pasara, pero en el fondo de su alma, de su ser, anhelaba morir en ese instante pero no podía, debía esperar ese angel que lo sacara de ese infierno, ese héroe que lo rescate de sus demonios aunque parecía imposible y su ser como las flores se marchitarán lentamente.

Una mañana tranquila era para Leo, tomando su mochila y verificando el día se fue de su amada casa a la escuela con tranquilidad con su típico chaleco manga larga y cuello largo, iba caminando tranquilo a la parada de auto bus aburrido con todo jugando con sus pies para lograr entretenerse sin tocar las líneas recordando los buenos momentos de su niñez.

- _Butters, ¿También perdiste el autobus?-_ Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, encontrando la cara de Kenny frente a la suya - _¿Ya se fue?-_ El otro rubio solo dijo si con la cabeza - _Es viernes, sale más temprano-_ Ahora sabía que llegaría tarde y se estaba asustando, no quería más castigos de su padre _-Si quieres te llevo, papá arreglo una moto y me la dio a mi pero no aseguro que salgas ileso-_ No le importaba eso, solo deseaba llegar temprano a clases para no recibir otro castigo. Tomo el casco que le ofreció el otro, se lo puso y se sentó atrás del de naranja agarrándose con fuerza de este, le aterraba este tipo de vehículos, el otro aceleró y este cerro los ojos para esconderse en el, sentía el aire en su cuerpo, de alguna forma le gusto como se sentía un sentimiento de libertad por así decirlo, algo en ese momento lo hacía sentir libre y lo más importante, _Protegido_ , una vez parado la moto este saco su agarre con un ligero sonrojo devolviendole el casco - _muchas gracias, de verdad-_ y le dío una sonrisa con una mirada cariñosa aunque parecía agresiva solo por la cicatriz en su ojo que le hacía lucir como un rebelde. Este se alejo corriendo para entrar a clase, solo 10 minutos antes de que toquen para entrar, dejo su moto en el estacionamiento de la escuela y entro a aquella selva.

El otro llego a su salón a dejar sus cosas, no tenia muchos amigos asi que no se preocupaba por tener que saludar a alguien cada mañana o cuando llegara, pero si tenía amigos de almuerzo, tenia a Pip un amigo cercano por su familia y el 'único' que sabe el secreto de su padre y de su madre, el único que sabe de la existencia de **el** , un chico igual de rubio que el con muy buenos modales. No se dio cuenta cuando toda la clase entro para recibir al profesor. Parecía un día normal pero se sentía vigilado en toda la clase y resto del día, al final del día y como siempre fue a la otra sala, un grado mayor que el para esperar a su mejor amigo y este salio, se miraron y sonrieron para caminar juntos a la salida y platicar como siempre pero en los ojos de Butters se notaba el miedo de volver a casa pero no podía escapar.

Kenny lo había seguido hasta que el chico entro a su casa, este se fue a la suya para vestirse de Mysterion, el protector de los inocentes como el delicado Butters. Salio sin hacer mucho ruido y por los techos del pueblo se dirigió a la casa de Leo, sin saber lo que encontraría. Una vez en su techo bajo cuidadosamente a la ventana del cuarto de este, con una cara sin expresión estaba con su torso desnudo, mostrando sus heridas y su madre en la puerta - _puedes empezar-_ le dijo su madre, este agarro un cinturón ya listo para empezar a golpear su propia espalda, no podía creer lo que miraba, su madre no hacia nada solo observaba y el. Su mueca de dolor lo destrozaba, cada golpe dejaba mas roja su espalda y empezaba a brotar sangre hasta que su madre le miro y este paro. Se escucho un fuerte golpe de abajo y lo vio, el padre de butters enojado como nunca tomando al pequeño leo de el pelo y dandole un golpe directo a la boca. Su madre atrás solo miraba como el la escena, se sentía impotente debía ir a protegerle pero el paro antes dejando al pobre chico llorando en la esquina del cuarto y el retirándose cerrando la puerta.

Levante la ventana y entre al cuarto, este me miro aterrado, en pánico con todo su labio ensangrentado. Tome parte de mi capa para limpiarle esa boca llena de sangre y con otra mano limpiar las lágrimas _-¿Quién eres?_ \- el otro solo quedo en silencio para luego abrazarlo - _Soy Mysterion y ahora te protegere-_ El otro solo lloro más aferrándose al chico de la mascara hasta que se quedo dormido de tanto llorar, este lo dejo en su cama y beso su frente.

Esa noche juro que nadie, jamás volverían a dañarlo, cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
